Passive devices such as inductors, transformers, transmission lines, or the like are commonly used in Radio Frequency (RF) applications. Due to the short wavelengths of the RF signals, the RF devices, which have relatively large sizes compared to the small wavelengths, have significant cross-talks with each other, and with nearby conductive components. The performance of the RF devices is thus affected significantly by the nearby conductive features and devices.